Notes of Love
by MannaJo08
Summary: Megamind is up to something, leaving romantic notes, flowers, and singing! What could this all mean? First story...EVER please review and let me know what you think!


"_Have a wonderful day..Temptress! -M-"_

"_I hope you know, you're beautiful! -M-"_

"_Hope your day is going well! -M-" _

"_Can't wait to see you tonight! -M-"_

Couldn't wait to see her tonight? What? He'd seen her every night for the past several months! What could he be up to?

She woke up this morning to get ready for work, just like every morning. She loved waking up to her favorite Christina Perri song, _A Thousand Years_ which her alarm clock sung, and Megamind at her side sleeping soundly with a look of contentment on his face. The only difference today was that the brain bots didn't swarm in to offer the two of them mugs of hot coffee. She didn't think anything of it though, because it didn't seem too unusual.

As far as she knew Megamind was still sound asleep when she left the lair, but that was when she got her first text. She received another an hour later and others every hour on the hour. He must be up to something, she thought. He had never sent her this many texts in one day. Especially at work, when he knows that she is often too busy to text back.

His last text at the end of her day left her wondering though, "_Can't wait to see you tonight. -M-." _What was so special about tonight? It wasn't their anniversary and it wasn't anyone's birthday. She thought that maybe he was going to surprise her with a puppy! Hah, that was crazy! The brain bots are just like dogs and there are far too many of them to even consider getting a real dog. Then what is it?

Distracted by her thoughts, she was home before she knew it. The drive seemed shorter than usual and the walk through the lair was peculiarly quiet. She hadn't seen the brain bots all day, or Minon, come to think of it. Where was everybody? Megamind wasn't even there to greet her with the usual hug and kiss.

Something was going on, but so far she wasn't sure what. Hopefully it wasn't anything too surprising.

Still contemplating on what this surprise may be, she walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat, setting her purse on the counter. There she noticed, sitting on the middle of the counter, was the most beautiful flower bouquet! They were her favorite flowers, blue singapore orchids and white lilies. Folded neatly next to the vase was a card with her name.

She opened it, "_Turn around and look down." _

_Okay_? She looked behind her and on the floor, was a path of flower peddles! How she hadn't noticed them before was beyond her. She must have been so wrapped up in finding out what the surprise was that she missed it completely. _This is strangely romantic; cheesy, but romantic _she thought with a smile. Roxanne followed the flower petal path winding down the hallways and through different rooms, finally stopping at their bedroom.

She opened the door to find it entirely filled with balloons! There were dozens of them! All blue of course, except for the lone, white one at the very back of the room. She knew she had to get to that one because it would hold the next clue or hopefully some idea of what would happen next.

So why the flowers and the hourly texts? The rose peddle path? Balloons? She still did not understand what the occasion was, and it was driving her mad!

She made her way across the room; it was more difficult than she thought it would be, stepping through all the helium-filled balloons and all the ones that covered the floor. When she reached the white balloon, there was another folded note attached to bottom of the string.

This one read, "_I'll be waiting for you where we shared our _first_ kiss."_

Our first kiss? Was he talking about our first kiss as an actual couple or our FIRST kiss when he was still disguised as Bernard? If he's talking about our first kiss as a couple, that would be at the courtyard after he defeated Titan. But why would he be waiting there? She looked back at the note hoping for a clue as to which kiss he was referring.

He italicized the word _first_, obviously emphasizing the meaning, so it must mean at the restaurant when he was disguised as Bernard. That was weird, because he usually shied away from that topic. It was a night that neither of them was very proud of and a topic that scarcely came up, especially when he was trying to be romantic.

She made up her mind and walked back to the kitchen to grab her purse and keys. She hurriedly walked through the lair, out of the secret entrance, and to her car.

* * *

As she drove to the restaurant, her mind raced back to the last time she ate there. The date was the same as when she had first been there with Megamind who was disguised as Bernard at the time. Had it really been that long ago? Maybe she subconsciously didn't want to go back and relive that night and remember those feelings. Sure it was a bad night, but a lot of good had come from it. She understood why he pretended to be Bernard and in all reality she was glad that he did it. Otherwise she still would be suppressing those feelings that she had obviously had for him for a very long time. If he hadn't pretended to be Bernard, she wouldn't be as happy as she was now. She never felt this happy before really knowing Megamind. He made her feel special, beautiful, and most of all, loved. The way he looked at her with those gorgeous green eyes, and that perfect smile! Just thinking about him made her stomach fill with butterflies and she could feel her heart warm with passion. She wasn't going to let those feelings of hurt from that night ruin this little game of his. It was actually quite thrilling, and she had to find out what was at the finish line!

She arrived at the restaurant and walked in meeting a blonde hostess at the door. "Good evening, Miss Ritchi, how many for tonight?" It was safe to say Roxanne was a well-known person in town, being Megamind's girlfriend, and the head news reporter!

"Oh, well, I'm actually meeting Megamind. Is he here?" Roxanne asked as she searched the restaurant.

"No, I haven't seen him come in. Shall I seat you at a table for two then?" asked the blonde girl with a smile. She caught the blonde look past her and nod. Curious, Roxanne looked over her shoulder only to find a vacant breezeway. _Odd.._

She followed the hostess to the same table that she and _Bernard_ had sat at on that day. It was set the exact same way as she had remembered it, except that the table cloth was a deep shade of blue instead of the pure white. The chair opposite of her was empty and remained so for the next twenty minutes. _I thought he said he'd meet me here, so where _is_ he? _She frequently checked her watch, and when she looked up, the restaurant showed no signs that Megamind was present.

She looked around the restaurant once more, becoming frustrated, mostly because she was anxious about what was happening. She then heard the chair move, and excitedly turned to feel something spray in her face. It only took a half a second to realize what it was before she blacked out.

Roxanne woke up a little upset that she had been sprayed with the knock-out-spray. She didn't even see Minion! At least she assumed it was him since he was the usual one to "kidnap" her. That's when she noticed she was in the passenger seat of the Hudson. She looked out the window and noticed it was parked on the side of the road, next to a huge building she has never seen, which was odd because she lived in Metro City for years. She'd seen all the buildings, and she had been in most of them. This one was new to her. Maybe she was outside of the city. But why?

It was dark now, but she could see writing on the windshield of the Hudson, and noticed a flashlight in the driver's seat. She took the flashlight and shined it on the windshield and read, _"Walk in the building" _with an arrow pointing to the building on her right. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she obeyed the note, and got out of the car.

She walked up to the door and noticed a small hint of light on the floor. When she opened the door, there were candles covering most of the floor except for yet another path for her to follow. Without hesitation she began to follow the pathway, not even bothered the fact that she was in an unfamiliar dark building. She was anxious to find what was at the end and eager to see Megamind.

When she finally reached the end of the path of lights she came to a double door. There was yet another note on the floor with her name on it lying at her feet. She bent down and picked it up.

This note read, _"Come in, my love." _

She stared at the note for a couple seconds, and then looked up at the door wondering what was waiting for her. For some unknown reason, she became nervous. Her stomach turned in knots like she was a little girl scared to step out on a stage for her first debut. She hesitated before pushing the doors open, still clutching the note, still nervous and still eager to see her boyfriend! The latter was what compelled her to continue forward.

As she stepped into the room, the lights clicked on and it took her eyes awhile to focus on what appeared before her. She was in a concert venue auditorium, large enough to easily seat 2,000 people. The enormously high ceiling held beautiful black drapes and featured lights in a strategic design. There were five levels of seats, each with a fine black drapery on the balcony. The main level featured chairs of fine red velvet lined in three different sections creating two isles which were outlined with those small candles.

She looked up at the mahogany stage and the large orchestra sitting in chairs. Right as she locked eyes with the members, they started playing. _Wow, this is magnificent! Far more elaborate than his other dates. Something big must have happened! _Then she noticed what song they were performing. It was the interlude to her favorite song, the one song she woke up to every morning, _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri. The strings in a harmonious composition, beautifully orchestrated, and each member was moving effortlessly with the music, as if they were puppets and the composition was the puppet master.

Roxanne was stunned by the beauty of the scene in front of her. Her mind raced with different possibilities for this big event. After all, Megamind was all about presentation, and when he was excited, he often went over the top. What didn't make sense was the music! He usually played rock, not alternative pop, and definitely not her favorite song! It was obvious to her that this moment was all for her.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice when the pink brain bot came up to her until it nudged her to start walking. She obeyed the pink bot and walked down the aisle still captivated by the orchestra's performance. Roxanne noticed several brain bots line up on the side of the aisle, and as she passed each one, they handed her a rose.

She reached the end of the aisle and the pink bot beckoned her onto the stage. Minon walked up to the stairs and handed her a rose as well. He gave her his hand to help her up the stairs. Roxanne was about to ask him a million questions, but Minon silenced her with a place of a finger on his lips. He just smiled, didn't even say a word. _What on earth?_ As she turned to face the orchestra, a couple of brain bots brought a chair for her to sit on, and placed it in front of the orchestra.

_Oh my, can this really be happening?_ Her stomach fluttered with butterflies. This was the most romantic thing Megamind has ever done for her. It could only mean one thing. _Could he be…?_

* * *

Just as she began to put the clues together, he appeared from behind the orchestra. She was overwhelmed by how handsome he looked. He wasn't wearing his usual leather suit and cape, but a casual get-up that looked absolutely exquisite against his blue complexion. He wore dark jeans with a dark navy button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows, covered by a black vest. He even sported a tie! He looked so fantastic, she wanted to run to him and show him exactly what she thought! But, yet again, he surprised her with something more beautiful than she could ever ask for.

He was singing! His voice was silky, lilting, and so unlike what anyone would expect. With someone who listened to classic rock all of the time, one would think he would have a hard, raspy voice. It was the complete opposite. His voice was so soothing and memorizing, not to mention very attractive!

The magnificence of what was happening glued her to the chair! The only thing that was able to move were her eyes which followed him from one side of the stage to the other, right up to her chair. Her heart was beating so loud that she was certain everyone in the room could hear it! She was sure Megamind could probably see it beat from inside her chest!

She could feel her face flush as he walked closer to her, but she couldn't make herself move or even speak! Oh, the things he could do to her! She has never met a man who could make her stomach flutter with butterflies with just one look, or make her weak in the knees with just one touch. He had a certain power over her, and she willingly surrendered to it every time.

He walked so close to her she half expected him to lean down to kiss her, but he didn't. He walked behind her. Then continued to circle around the chair and as the orchestra continued into the second verse, Megamind took her hand and lifted her from the chair, causing the roses to fall to the floor, then twirled her. He kept her right hand cupped into his, and placed his other hand on the small of her back. This slight touch made her shiver with excitement. This side of him was incredibly charming. She longed to kiss him, but she had a feeling that would have to wait.

He continued to sing, but it was softer, more intimate since he was so close to her. He elegantly floated them across the stage, turning her here and there, keeping his brilliant green eyes locked on hers. His face was radiating happiness and excitement like that of a child! Roxanne couldn't help but smile and mirror his excitement. He was just so adorable, she couldn't resist it!

The music was starting to build for the second chorus. Right as the cymbal crashed, the two of them were picked up by the brain bots! She instinctively grabbed Megamind, watching as they were floating higher and twirling in slow circles. She looked up to Megamind, who by this time had stopped singing, and had his arms gently around her in a secure embrace. He was looking at her with such passion and admiration that she couldn't help but think she was the luckiest girl in the universe to be held so gracefully in the arms of this amazing man.

Before she could even act on her impulse and kiss him, the brainbots set them back down on the mahogany stage, and he slowly sat her back in her seat. He started walking back towards stage right, keeping eye contact the entire way. She desperately wanted to run to him and hold on to him. She wanted to tell him how much she loved and adored him!

As Megamind disappeared behind the curtain, ballet dancers came out and danced to the instrumental interlude. They were all dressed in black with an M surrounded by lightning bolts on their front. The girls had dark navy tulle hanging from their waists that flowed elegantly as the men lifted and twirled them to the music. Their sequenced dance was so beautiful and this whole event was bringing tears to Roxanne's eyes. She couldn't be any happier!

Just as the thought entered her mind, the dancers left the stage and simultaneously the orchestra rolled their chairs so there was a distinct path through the middle. _How they did that without a slip in the music, I will NEVER know.._

Then, there he was, walking down that aisle in a black suit, complete with yet another tie. As he walked towards her the beating of her heart picked up again, faster and louder than before. Her mouth went dry and if she hadn't been sitting down she probably would have fainted.

Instead of singing the next lyrics, Megamind softly spoke them, "I have died everyday waiting for you, Roxanne. Darling, don't be afraid." He let a smile stretch across his face, which melted her heart! "I have loved you for 1000 years, and I'll love you for 1000 more." He bent down and helped her up once more and yet again they were in the air on the brainbots!

This time, Roxanne laid her head on his shoulder and listened to him hum along with the chorus of people who decided to come out and sing the last few chorus lines. This was definitely the MOST romantic thing Megamind had ever done for her. She was almost ready for it to be over so she could thank him.

The brainbots, once again, slowly put them down on the stage. This time Megamind stayed in front of Roxanne, without losing eye contact. They stood in this position for the next several seconds as the song ended.

"Roxanne," Megamind said softly, almost a whisper, "I love you, more than you can ever comprehend. I have loved you from the very first time I saw you. You bring out the best of me and you gave me a reason to change my ways for the better." He cupped her face with his hands. "I would love to have the chance to show you how much you mean to me, but it will take a minimum of a life-time. Therefore," Megamind kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a little velvet box. _Oh my gosh, this is really happening! "_I would be utterly grateful and the happiest being in this universe or any other, if you would give me the greatest honor," He opened the box to show the most magnificent ring. It featured a blue sapphire with white diamonds surrounding, it all on a white gold band. "of becoming my wife?"

That did it! Tears filled her eyes and rolled freely down her cheeks. She looked in his bright green eyes, full of hope and eagerness, and waiting for an answer.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Roxanne fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his slim neck, almost knocking the both of them over together. Finally, after all evening, she pressed her lips against his in the most passionate kiss she could give. _Oh I love him, I love him, I love him! _The orchestra, the dancers, brainbots, and Minon were all around cheering and clapping!

"I love you…so much…I can't believe..you pulled…all of this…off!" She said between kisses. They stood up, and Megamind gently put the gorgeous ring on her finger. She starred at it in awe. Then she looked back up to those bright green eyes, and he kissed her once again.

_I'm engaged! Engaged to the most perfect man! I'm getting MARRIED! _


End file.
